


One is Sorrow

by doctornerdington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, Other, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: Inspired by an English folk rhyme.





	One is Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Ma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033219) by [Shayvaalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski). 



**Siobahn counts magpies in the tree**

_One is a sign of mischief_   
_Two a sign of mirth_   
_Three is a sign of a wedding_   
_Four is a sign of a death_   
_Five is a sign of rain_   
_Six is the sign of a baby born_   
_Seven is a child without a name._

**Siobahn feeds chicks with fierce, cold glee**

_One is sorrow_   
_Two, shame_   
_Three you know_   
_Four, a sign of death_   
_Five is pain_   
_Six is laughter uncontrolled_   
_Seven is love you cannot hold._

**Siobahn can hear the magpies sing**

_One, a wish_   
_Two, a kiss_   
_Three, a girl_   
_Four, a boy_   
_Five, heaven_   
_Six, hell_   
_Seven, the devil’s own self._

**Siobahn kills magpies with a string**

_One is a sign of anger_   
_Two is what you’re worth_   
_Three a hanging_   
_Four a birth_   
_Five for silver_   
_Six for gold_   
_Seven for a truth never told._

**Eight you live  
Nine you die**

**Siobahn breaks the bodies when they grow cold**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an English folk rhyme.


End file.
